Small talk
by starmans god
Summary: Just some fluff about what I think happened after the events in Home on the Range.


**This is a one-off little story I decided to write at midnight because I couldn't sleep. It is set in the TAG universe TAG meaning the 2015 reboot or Thunderbirds Are Go. It is between the boys' while they are at the Tracy ranch After the events of 'Home on the Range' BTW, I was wondering Is the favourite Tracy brother out of the five, you can put that in the review that you will be obliged to write,*hint hint* Please Review.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own the Thunderbirds or am I making any sort of money on this work. I don't own the characters.**

All the Tracy boys sit in the respective seats around the room, in front of the fireplace, of which hadn't been used in several years since the house was only used when the boys' needed it. A single candle lit up the room from a coffee table in the middle of the small room. an empty tray sits next to it. The rest of the residents having already gone to bed leaving the five boys downstairs by themselves. Alan sits cross-legged on the floor with a navy blue quilt draped over his shoulders, a hot cup of cocoa in his hands.

John sitting in the grand two-seater chair next to the fireplace also with a hot cup of chocolate liquid in his hands, he is relaxing for the first time in weeks. John is deep in thought thinking of the one person that needs to be there at that exact moment, his father. The billionaire Jeff Tracy died only a year ago and his passing left a hole in the hearts of everyone that knew him.

Scott is on the right of John on the same couch holding what looks like a medal and it is. That is his farther airforce medal the one he received once he was moved from Second lieutenant to first.

Virgil sits at the old grand piano playing a piece called waterfall by the Piano Guys. This was his father's favourite song, well it's Virgils too but he was never going to admit that.

Gordon sits on the other side of the fireplace, opposite too John. A glass of water in his hands thinking about how he missed his beautiful pool while being stuck in the middle of the desert.

John being the one to break the silence first, starts to hum to the song that is being played. But is not the first one to speak, that task is up to Alan,

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" He asks

"Clean up the mess that the mechanic made, the go back to the island I guess," Scott answers quietly

"Aren't we going to test the new equipment Brains came up with, we didn't finish doing that because of MAX," John questions, shifting his position on the chair,

There is silence between the five as they are all drawn out of their own little worlds,

"I miss Dad," John whispers stifling a sniffle

"I think we all do," Scott speaks softly in reply and shuffles next to John and pulls him into a one-armed hug,

"I hardly remember having a civilised conversation with him, It was always do this do that, work harder, you need to get your grades up, I never once remember having a proper talk with him," Alan says sadly as Virgil stops playing the piano and moves over to the almost crying Alan on the floor. Virgil positions himself under the quilt next to Alan and also pulls him into a one-armed hug.

"Alan that wasn't your fault, you were always at school and with us. Dad wouldn't like how we let you join us on the field and drop out of school. Even tho you are almost as smart as John where it comes to space, dad never wanted you to grow up as fast as you did. But he would love how you handle yourself out there," Virgil whispers into his ear

"Thanks, I really needed to hear that,"

"Sometimes I wish he never sent you off to school. You way more sleep than us cause we were always up at the crack of dawn going through contingency scenarios. Trust me, they were not fun," Gordon says

"One day we'll find him and we can right all our wrongs. Right?" John asks

"Hopefully. But what matters is that we're all here together," Grandma Tracy says as she walks into the room

"I thought that you were going too bed?" John question from his spot on the couch,

"I was on my way to the bathroom wen I heard you all,"

The room sits in silence as Sally sits down next to Gordon and after a long minute she starts to speak again.

"Your father would be so proud of you all for keeping his dream alive, and Alan," she pauses to look at him "Jeff would love the day you came home from that dreadful school, you smile and your laugh would leave an empty place in his heart while You weren't there with him. He loved you, and if he's alive now, he still loves you, all of you,"

She stops again and looks around the room at all her grandsons, all of witch have tears gathered in their eyes.

A sniffle from John makes everyone look at him and instinctively, Scott tightens his hug as if to protect him,

John is not use to gravity and his immune system is not often used, but at this moment the only thing that can go wrong, is the flu that had piggybacked its way to the ranch,to land on John's inexperienced immune system.

 **I was wondering, and trust me that's not a good thing, what would happen if Jeff showed up in the 2015 TV series and how he would react to Alan being homed schooled or just how he would react in general. You should definitely leave a review.**


End file.
